Simplify. $i ^ {3}$
Solution: The most important property of the imaginary unit $i$ is that ${i ^ 2} = {-1}$ $i ^ 3 = ({i ^ 2}) \cdot i = ({-1}) \cdot i = -i$ $i ^ 3 = -i$